Issei Hyoudou/Relationships
Occult Research Club Rias Gremory She is the woman who reincarnated issei and is the love of his life. when whe first summoned him she treated him as a "special" case knowing he had alot of power, but as time went on she found his soft side and started falling in love. She and issei both shared their first kiss with eachother. she often gets jealous when other girls flirt or tempt him. she loves him very much and is willing to do anything with him. issei will do anything to protect her as he loves her just as much as she loves him. Issei was given permission by Rias mother to start a harem to keep the girls happy.. She was completely broken by the news of Issei's death and Sairaorg told her is this the woman that he loves how pathetic, but she gained a great deal of hope when she found that his spirit is alive. it also appears that when issei sees her breast or touches them he gains a tremoundous amount of power this is what actually helped him balance-break and traina. She is first in issei's harem. Akeno Himejima When Akeno first met issei she thought of him as a kouhai she could spoil and flirt with but as time progressed she started to see that issei was very protective and started to fall in love with him. she truely fell in love with him in vol.7 after he helped her release her holy lightning ability. she loves hime a great deal and isn't afraid to get into fights over him with the other girls as she does get jealous. She is fine with the fact of being 3rd in his harem after rias and asia as she likes the idea of an affair. issei does care about her a great deal and is willing to put his life on the line for her. She was heartbroken and cried terribly with her father when she heard that Issei died and she was terribly depressed by the news. She found out later that Issei's spirit is alive and her power was upgraded by Issei's bracelet and she got her Fallen Angel form and her powers increased drastically because of the event. Asia Argento asia met issei in vol 2. and he was as usual was lecherous even calling her the golden haired bishoujo. after a mission he battled freed sellzen, whom she was working with after she left the church. after the incident she left freed and was immediatly entranced by issei due to him wanting to protect her. she was kidnapped by reynalle and even killed by her which issei avenged and with the help of rias brought her back to life which then she automatically fell in love with him. issei feels that he should always protect asia and never wants to lose her again. he often has lecherous thoughts about her and loves her a great deal. she often gets teary eyed when other girls flirt with him. when issei died she, along with the others didnt want to fight, but gained alot of hope after hearing that his spirit was still alive. She is apparently in 2nd place in issei's harem after rias Koneko Tojo At first koneko hated issei due to his lecherous mind and antics, but started to like him after seeing how he never gives up adn is willing to do anything for anyone. she really started to have feelings for him in volume 5 after he helped her overcome her fear of senjutsu because issei told her he would stop her if she went out of control. After that she began sitting nowhere else but in issei's lap and began seducing him like all the other women in the harem. she often gets jealous like the others if another girl is with him or hogging him. her love kept growing and growing and in vol.11 she went into mating season and chose him as her partner but was snappedout of it by kuroka. She proposed to Issei to be his bride in Volume 11, which Issei accepts under the condition that she grows bigger. She wants to be more than just a girlfriend to Issei because she chose him to be soulmate. Her relationship with him is very serious but she will have to wait to develop more because her body is small and would be a danger to her to have children at this point. she is considered to be 4th in issei's harem and has a loli appearance. Yuto Kiba Kiba is the knight of the gremory group and is self proclaimed best friend of issei. issei hated kiba at first due to him getting all the girls attention with his good looks, but issei started to like kiba as a good friend. they both want to become strong so they can protect the girls in the gremory group. issei and kiba have a good friendship and are willing to protect eachother from harm. when issei died kiba felt sadness and anger but kept it in. when he found out isseis spirit was alive he release his anger on seigfreed and gained hope. Zenovia Irina Shido Gasper Vladi Rossweisse Ravel Phoenix Student Council Genshiro Saji Fallen Angels Raynare Azazel Angels Michael Four Satans Sirzechs Lucifer Serafore Leviathan Ajuka Beelzebub Gremory Clan Lord Gremory Venelana Gremory Grayfia Lucifuge Phoenix Clan Lady Phoenix Riser Phoenix Bael Clan Sairaorg Bael Chaos Brigade Vali Lucifer Kuroka Le Fay Pendragon Dragons Ddraig Tanninim Other Characters Matsuda and Motohama Mil-tan Category:Article stubs